


Unexpected

by marmolita



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he needs an outlet for tension during the events of "The Expanse," Trip takes Hoshi up on her offer for casual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the season 2 finale ("The Expanse").

It's been two days since Enterprise left space dock after the attack on Earth. Hoshi isn't sure why she's on the ship -- everything she's heard about the Delphic Expanse is absolutely terrifying. Maybe even more terrifying than using the transporter, and no, she's still not over having been stuck in the pattern buffer. If Archer is wrong, she could be safe and sound on Earth right now, not risking her life going into the unknown. Vulcans don't have emotions but even _they_ are afraid of the Delphic Expanse.

On the other hand, if Archer is right--

Well. If Archer is right then she's safer on Enterprise than on Earth, and so far Archer has been right about things like this, so here she is.

Hoshi sighs and switches off the console where she had been pointlessly reading up on all the terrible things that have happened to ships entering the Expanse. She is about to get up to get ready for bed when the door chimes.

It's Commander Tucker, out of uniform, one hand leaning against the wall, staring off down the corridor with a chillingly vacant expression. For a moment Hoshi thinks _/this is what happens to people in the Expanse/_ but then it's gone; Tucker is smiling at her, and she says, "What can I do for you, Commander?"

He looks down for a moment, focusing on her chin rather than her eyes, and says, "You made me an offer, once, a couple months ago. Does it still stand?" His gaze returns to her eyes, eyebrows lifted, and for a second Hoshi has no idea what he's talking about.

Then, she remembers. A particularly pleasant lunch, before the attack on Earth -- he had been flirting with her the same innocent way he flirted with everyone, and Hoshi had gotten lost in his eyes and his smile. Before getting up to bus her tray, she'd said to him, "I know we're not supposed to fraternize, and the last thing I want right now is a relationship, but if you ever just want to have sex you know where to find me."

He'd been taken by surprise, that much was obvious, and Hoshi had smiled at him and left the table before he could reply. She'd hoped it came off as confident when inwardly she was mortified that she'd actually said it. He hadn't come after her, and she'd thought that was that.

But here, now, he is at her door, in his civilian clothes, looking at her with those same eyes, and yes, _yes_ , of course she still wants him. "Absolutely," she says, and she's barely gotten the word out before he's on her, pushing her back into the room, crushing his lips to hers, hands sliding into place on her waist.

He backs her up against the wall and starts kissing his way down her neck, asking, "Sure you're okay with this?" Okay isn't the right word, she's so much more than okay with this. But she says yes, and he kisses her lips again, open mouthed, and slips one hand down to her ass. She finally manages to get herself together enough to respond and tightens her fingers in his hair, pulling him down, pressing herself closer against him.

When they come up for air, he asks, lips touching her ear, "Do you like it rough?" Hoshi gasps and trembles; it's been a while, too long, and rough is exactly what she wants. Tucker laughs, a throaty chuckle that sends another spike of heat straight between her legs, and says, "I thought you might."

Their coupling is not pretty, not tender or sensitive. It's rough and dirty and hard, and Hoshi is fairly certain she'll have bruises on her hips from his fingers digging into her. Tucker is an unselfish lover, and he makes sure it's good for her -- _very_ good for her -- but he's more aggressive than she expected.

When it's over, he collapses on top of her, face buried in the pillow next to hers. Hoshi is breathing hard but Tucker is gasping for air, great sobbing breaths that almost sound like he's crying. He rolls off of her a minute later, and for a moment she's sure she sees tears in his eyes, but when he sits up and turns to her he's just wiping sweat off his face. He stands and stretches, then asks to use her shower.

By the time he comes out, Hoshi has peeled herself off the bed and put on a robe. He's dressed again, but still toweling off his hair. She holds out her hand for the towel when he's done, and he hands it to her with a small grin, somehow managing to look cocky and bashful at the same time. "Thanks," he says, and she knows he's not talking about the shower.

"Any time, Commander," she replies. "You look like you needed that even more than I did."

Tucker laughs shortly, and says, "You're probably right." Somehow his smile doesn't seem to quite reach his eyes. She walks him to the door, and lets him know her offer still stands if he ever wants to take her up on it again. She doesn't know if he will or if he won't, but at least tonight she knows she'll sleep a little better, and she hopes he will too.


End file.
